Black Glove Again
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Magda decided to visit the tavern in the slum again and figured out the missing case in the slum. However...things don't go as she expected... Objective Win the Beauty Contest and have a chat with Blackglove. Rewards EXP +48 800 Diamond +50 Soulstone Pendant x1 Notes After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Black Glove entitled "Black Glove's Letter" that reads: :Lady Magda, I hope you can put on your blanket and open this letter carelessly over tea. Make sure no one is around before you open it. And if your mother is there, make sure she's not holding a feather duster or is sipping tea with you - If you intend to make things more interesting, you can let your mother read this... However, I guess you won't take the risk. Shh, don't rush to deny. No matter what your purpose to the slum, I will keep the secret for you - as long as you can keep things under wraps.. If... Hah, I believe you won't forget what Shana said. If you endanger the slum... Any assurances will be compromised. Don't frown, kitty. Someday you'll understand that men can't be trusted... Good night, and have a nice dream. Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: Mom, I'm going out now? Eliza: You didn't get to see the Duchess the entire day at all yesterday, are you sure you still want to go? Magda: What if, what if... the Duchess is in a good mood today? I can't lose that chance right? (I can't tell mom about going to the Slum!) Eliza: That's right, opportunities are not waited on, sometimes you have to go create them yourself. It's rarely that you remember that. Maid: Madam, miss, the carriage has already been prepared. Eliza: It's getting late, you should set off. Maid: Miss? Miss? What's wrong? Let's go. Magda: Stop. Maid: What? Magda: I... I want to go change my necklace, this necklace is old and dull, how could I wear this to see the Duchess? Maid: In that case we should immediately-- Magda: No, you and the carriage continue ahead, we shall meet up at the entrance of the Duchess's mansion. Maid: But just you alone...? Magda: I am the master, you shall listen as I say. Maid: Well... Please be careful. Magda: (Finally got rid of him... now to seize the time, which way is the Slum?) Story Chat 2 Blackgloves: We meet again, Lady Ellenstein. Magda: How do you... know my name? Blackgloves: Just like nobles and mosquitoes are good at sucking blood, civilians have their civilian ways of getting information. I forgot to introduce myself. You can call me Blackgloves. Magda: Hello Mr. Blackgloves, thank you for helping me out the last time... Yesterday you said that someone disappeared-- Shana: Where! Where! {Shock} Where is the noble you mentioned!? Oh, it's you! Magda: You are...? : Story Root 2 : Shana: Ha! Too scared to speak clearly? : Magda: Although she's tiny, her aura is strong!) : Shana: Hey! Don't get the idea that I do not know what you are thinking of! You are not welcome here! Go away! : Magda: (I seem to have offended her...) : Ends Story Root 1 Shana: Hah! The aura is not bad! But! What do you mean by overseeing me?! Servant! Chair! Blackgloves: There is nobody else. Just live with it. Shana: ...Huh! Hey! Noble chick! You know about that Duke and the Lionheart Kingdom, Duchess and Rayorca alliance stuff, right? Magda: The Duke and the Lionheart-- Hold on, you are saying that the Duchess and Rayorca?! Blackgloves: The Duchess Jorcastle and Rayorca are allying themselves in secret, you don't know of this? And I thought you were chasing after those two women yesterday... Huh, my mistake. Shana: Anyway, no matter what the nobles are fighting over, it's none of our business! But if any trouble comes here, I'll never let it down! Magda: So are there really people missing...? Shana: What's wrong! A dainty little heiress like you should leave this places as soon as possible, before you get kidnapped! Those people will-- Blackgloves: --not go easy on you for your beauty's sake. Shana: ...Huh! Anyway, get out of here! Magda: (It is such the unexpected news. Should I tell my mom first?) After all, thank you for rescuing me the last time! Mr. Blackgloves, Lady Shana, good bye. (Ah! The carriage is still waiting for me at the Jorcastles.) (Magda rushed to the gate of the Jorcastles) Maid: Lady Ellenstein, you are back! Your necklace...? Magda: Oh-- I tried all the necklaces, and found that it was none better to see the Duchess with. So there was a bit of delay. Maid: Ah... Ah... Magda: Never mind, do you see the Jorcastle carriage? Story Chat 3 Eliza: ...You're saying, the Duchess and Rayorca are working together in secret? Magda: Yes, and recently the Slum has had cases of people disappearing. Eliza: There is no need to find out more about this matter. I will go contact our patron and see what he has to say, there should be an answer by tonight. Before that, you should reject all ball invitations. Magda: Huh?! Eliza: The situation is different now. I and our patron need time to think about this. It is always the best practice to adapt to change. Magda: Mom... Eliza: Then this mater is settled, until we get our new directives, you are not allowed to go anywhere. Magda: (But mom, the Slum is also our home, I can't just do nothing when this tragedy is happening.) (I have to figure some way out...) Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 4